superanimalsquadronwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Prehistoric Squadron: Saurusger
'''Prehistoric Squadron: Saurusger '''is the upcoming sixth season of Super Animal Squadron. It will have a dinosaur motif. Saurasgers Allies *Master Opum *Staragon *Raptor Cheer Squad **Bobby Stripes **Kathy Catote **Shelby Reptyl **Amy Lope **Heather Newman **Karen Nuthatch **Gracie Wolfsbane **Bernice Bear **Kira Grenger * Tina Blackfeathers * Sally Blackfeathers * Aidan Hornwood Villains * Emperor Zejutow * Yomanmwii * Veojay * Axaxlyl * Shalliam Wilm Monsters *Taxxed *Private Plush *Sledgeham *Claxtor *Fish Fry *Crazy Ted *Flexcaba *Delay Striker *Mad Train Paul *Camel Bull *Metal Knat *Kangerous *Beach Buzz *Green Light Director *Hammerhead Hampton *Black Dragon Killer Monsters in Specials: * Monsters in Prehistoric Squadron: Saurusger Specials Mecha * Saurus Bots: ** Saurus Brachio (Red) ** Saurus Tops (Yellow) ** Saurus Dactyl (Blue) ** Saurus Stego (Green) ** Saurus Plessy (Pink) *** Sauruszin Episodes # The Dinosaurs Go Extinct # Assembling The Team # The Sorrowful Rhino Plush # A Big Ham # Pathetic Scrap # Specials: * List of Prehistoric Squadron: Saurusger Specials Trivia * This series is the first of the following. ** The first to have a four-male, one female-team. ** The first series to have a Pink Ranger after a two-year absence. ** The first series to have a male Yellow Ranger and a male Green Ranger with male predecessors. * This series was considered to be called "Saurusman", which was a name considered to be used for Kyoryu Sentai: Zyuranger in the Super Sentai series, but was changed to Saurasger. * The villains of this series are planned on having come to Earth during the dinosaur age, making them the oldest villain factor in the franchise. * This season will co-exist with Mashin Sentai: Kirameiger and the second season of Power Rangers: Beast Morphers. ** An oddity is that this series came out after Kishiryu Sentai: Ryusoulger, which has a knight and dinosaur theme. However, this series did for a short time co-exist with Ryusoulger, since Ryusoulger aired it's final episodes at the start of 2020, at the same time Saurasger released it's first couple of chapters. ** In addition, both the Saurusgers and the Kirameigers have the traditional colors of Red, Blue Yellow, Green, and Pink, making 2020 the first year in which both the current Sentai series and Animal Squadron series have the same colors for the core five rangers. *** Foresger and Ninninger had either a Green Ranger or a White Ranger. *** Skyranger and ZyuOhger has either a Purple Ranger or a White Ranger take the place of the Pink Ranger. *** Medievgaler and Kyuranger had a different number of core members with the former having five and the latter having nine. *** Gamerman and Lupinranger Vs. Patoranger has two color differences with the former having a Black and White Ranger while the latter had a Green and Pink Ranger, as well as how the former was one team while the latter was two. *** Roadranger and Ryusoulger had either a Yellow and White Ranger or a Black and Pink Ranger. * With the exception of Zejutow and Axaxlyl, all the villains names are based around YouTube users from 2008-2010, similar to Shad Markley and the other antagonists in Eli's Wonderful Life. ** Some monsters of the week are planned to be named as such as well, with some also being based on 2007 users as well. This doesn't apply to any monsters that are thought up by other users however. * This will be the first season in which TrexKing45 will contribute to the series. Category:Series Category:Red-Blue-Yellow-Green-Pink Colored Teams